See a Penny, pick it up
by brv31496
Summary: One-shots about the cuteness that is Penny Fefferman.
1. Toe-Snatching Frog

**Don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>"Elise… Elise…ELISE!"<p>

"CARROTS!" Elise yells as she jolts out of sleep. Elise screams again as her foot gets stuck in her blanket and she ends up tumbling on to the wooded floor. She blinks a few times and she can finally see the little person that woke her up. "Penny? What are you doing in my cabin? The sun isn't awake yet, so you shouldn't be either."

Penny shrugs at Elise who still hasn't bothered to get up from the floor. "I-I can't sleep. Madison snores so loud I can hear her across the room and Amanda farts and the frogs won't stop making noise and I think I ate to many tater tots and.… it's dark…. Can't I sleep in here tonight?"

Elise sighs pushing herself up from the floor to sit on her bed. She pats the spot next to her and smiles when Penny plops down. "I don't know if you want to, I've been known fart so loud I scare myself awake." Elise winks causing Penny to giggle. "But I can keep those evil frogs away from snatching your little toes off."

Penny's smile is instantly replaced with fear.

"My toes? They'll take my toes?!" Penny grabs on to her feet as her gaze anxiously darts around.

Elise face palms.

Thinking quickly to try to calm the small child, Elise says "well not if you have a belly full of tots. You said you ate a lot didn't you?"

Penny nods.

"Well then you're all set! Come on let's go to bed before I say anything else to ruin your childhood." Elise scoots back and holds open the blanket for Penny. Taking one more look around the room for the toes-snatching frogs, Penny climbs in next to Elise.

"G'night Elise." Penny yawns as she snuggles up into Elise's side.

Elise smiles. "Go to sleep Penny."


	2. My Tots

**Don't forget to review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Elise? I'm gonna need you to check in Penny's cabin again, she's the only on that isn't at the Ke$ha Glitter Egg Toss." Maxine radioed.<p>

Elise heaved herself up from the spot on the dock where she had been sun bathing on her break. "Sure Max. I'm on my way"

"Thank you and you forgot to say over. Over."

"Max, really? Are we really going to do this every time?"

"El."

"Max."

"El."

Elise sighs. "Over."

"Thank you ! Over."

Elise trudges up the dock towards the youngest girl's cabin. She knew Penny would be in her bunk playing her game again, so when Elise throws open the door to Penny's cabin, she yells "I got you!"

But this time there is no scream or giggle from Penny like there normally was and when Elise scans the room, she finds it empty. "Where's that little munchkin?" Elise begins to worry. Elise walks over to Penny's bed and bends down to look under the bed but Penny isn't there either. Elise looks up and sees is both of Penny's games on her bed. She shakes her head as she stands back up. "I've really got to teach that kid about breaking the rules correctly." Knowing they'll get confiscated if anyone sees them, Elise shoves the game consoles under Penny's pillow. Elise reaches for her radio to tell Maxine that Penny is missing but she realizes that she had left it on the dock. Not wanting to go all the way back to the dock, Elise decides to see if she can use Alison's radio instead.

She quickly walks out of the cabin and heads towards the Mess. As she approaches, she can hear laughter. She turns the corner to go into the kitchen and calls out. "Al? I need to borrow yo-"

Elise stops and breathes a sigh of relief when she sees Penny standing next to Alison, helping her put frozen tater-tots onto a baking tray.

"Now don't forget to tell the tots how pretty they are, they're a little self-conscious about their shape." Alison explains to Penny.

"I can see that." Penny nods in understanding and then turns to the potatoes. "But don't worry; you're going to look beautiful after you cook."

Elise laughs loudly from her spot by the door, startling Alison and Penny. Alison whips around towards Elise and as she does so, her elbow knocks one of the baking trays off of the counter, causing all of the tater tots to roll onto the floor.

"My tots!" Alison yells as she falls to the floor on her knees.

"Fu-dge sickle!" Elise yells quickly remembering that there was a small child in the room. "I'm so sorry Al, I didn't mean to scare you."

Alison shakes her head from her spot on the floor and says "It's fine."

Penny jumps into the conversation. "It's not fine! It's a ca-TOTS-rophe!"


End file.
